Start All Over
by livvylane
Summary: Voldemort never existed. Harry grew up with his parents, married Hermione, became an auror, and lived a good life without any children to take care of. When a series of events ends with him accidentally rescuing his recently orphaned children from another dimension as well as losing his job, Harry is faced with having to start his life over and learn what is means to be a father.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Warning: This story will contain VERY SENSITIVE MATERIAL. It is not graphic, and the worst of it happens off-screen, but please be aware of some subjects that will be discussed in this story, such as: rape, torture, permanent injuries, grief, suicide, self-harm, and eating disorders. This all doesn't occur to one single character, but is spread out through several. If anything graphic is occurring, I will put a warning on the start of the chapter, but most has occurred already and it deals with the aftermath.**

 **Also, please keep in mind that the universe that this takes place in is very different from the canon universe, but the next generation children who hop universes are from canon, though the antagonist of the story decimated that universe. The universe this takes place in will include things such as: Alive!Sirius, Alive!Remus, Alive!Fred, Married!Harry &Hermione, SingleFather!Ron, and more. There is NO Weasley bashing or Dumbledore bashing or any kind of bashing, really. **

**Also, this is NOT Cursed Child compliant.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

The room was small, but organized and professional. A desk sat in the middle of it, perfectly clean with a folder situated exactly in the middle of it. An elderly woman wearing neat robes sat on one side, and three, younger wizards sat on the other, looking rather somber. A woman with bushy haired pulled back into a messy bun sat in the middle, her eyes downcast. On either side of her sat a man, one with messy black hair and startling green eyes that stared blankly into the wall, and the other with bright red hair and blue eyes that darted around unconsciously.

The four sat in silence for a long moment, before the elderly witch spoke, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley… I trust you understand your mistake."

The three wizards nodded, and Harry Potter opened his mouth, "Yes, Madame Bones. We know."

She gave them a stern look and opened the folder on her desk, "Mallory Nelson, a convicted Serial Killer, escaped Auror custody on your watch," she said pointedly to Ron and Harry, "And you, Mrs. Potter… she managed to get into your department and steal this… Universe Jumping device."

"The Amboebaeus," Hermione corrected and then wilted under Madame Bones' glare.

"This occurred two months ago," Bones continued sternly, "Why did it take you two months to find her?"

None of them answered for a long moment, and then Hermione spoke up, "Madame, The Amboebaeus is a very complicated feat of magic. It was created in 1997 by Marlene McKinnon. It took her fifteen years to create it. It took us a while to replicate it, and even then we had to determine what universe she went to. We went after her the moment we could."

"And lost a dozen aurors in the process," Madame Bones responded sternly."

"She had already begun a revolution in their universe. She was powerful," Harry responded quietly.

Madame Bones pinched her lips, "We know that. You brought back survivors."

"We had to," exclaimed Hermione, a shocked expression covering her face. She hadn't expected to be chastised for that, "When we found her, she had taken over Malfoy Manor and there were dozens of hostages in the dungeons. One of her men set off a bomb in the dungeons. We didn't have time to get them out before it went off. Our only option was to take them with us."

"And Nelson got away," Madame Bones responded coolly, glaring icily at them, "And now we have seventy two people to take care of."

A pause. None of them had a response. The few hours they had spent in that alternate universe, that horrible universe where some man named Voldemort had tried to take over and Harry had somehow defeated him and brought peace to the universe.

Harry had been rather surprised to hear this. He had never imagined himself possible of doing something like that. He'd learned, from Nelson bragging to them once they'd found her, of how his alternate self had grown up an orphan and suffered and fought in a war and lost so many people close to him. She bragged about the deaths of Fred Weasley and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and so many others who he was close to. She then proceeded to say how his alternate self had defeated some so-called "Dark Lord" and then gotten married (though, not to Hermione, which he found odd) and even had kids, and then she continued to brag about how she'd arrived done what the "Dark Lord" had not. She'd killed them all. Hermione and Ron had discovered a large group of prisoners in the cellar and when they discovered a bomb down there, they'd been forced to grab Harry and hop back to their universe without Nelson, but with the prisoners.

It hadn't gone as they'd wanted it to, and many aurors had been killed in the process. It was sure to haunt his nightmares for years to come.

"Did you realize," Madame Bones spoke suddenly, jolting him out of his thoughts, "who the prisoners were?"

He shook his head slowly, "There wasn't enough time."

She sighed and flipped through the folder, "Of the seventy two people you brought back with you, twenty of them are under seventeen. The other fifty two are over seventeen. Currently, all of them are residing in St. Mungos but we have to find out what to do with them. They have no life here and, if they do, it's their counterpart's life. They have no money, no job, no home, and no family. They are completely alone and traumatized from what they've witnessed."

The three of them lowered the heads, guilt running through their veins. They knew that they had made a lot of mistakes. This was their fault.

Madame Bones looked at them sternly. She still wasn't satisfied that they understood. Sighing, she flipped the folder again and starting reading something.

"Holly Richardson. Thirty seven. Before Nelson arrived in their universe, she was a Healer at St. Mungos. Married with two children. According to the Healers who questioned her, her husband and children were killed by Nelson. She had been held in that dungeon for an entire month, starved and tortured. And she was one of the luckiest ones."

Something stirred in Harry's stomachs. He felt like throwing up.

"Oh, here's another one. You'll probably recognize this name," Madame Bones said pointedly, "Teddy Lupin."

"Lupin?" gasped Hermione. Harry paled.

Madame Bones nodded, "In their universe, it seems that Remus Lupin had a child. He is deceased there and Mr. Teddy Lupin grew up an orphan with his grandmother. Apparently, the Healers have not gotten much out of the young man. He's apparently not been very cooperative and continually sneaking out of his room."

Harry swallowed, "Remus has a kid?"

"Not your Remus," Madame Bones said sharply, "But yes. And he's not the only one."

Harry bit his lip hard before speaking, "What does that mean?"

"The three of you have children that passed through as well," she said and Harry sucked in a breath, feeling suddenly light-headed. He barely even heard her as she continued, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you two did not get married in this universe. Mr. Potter, you married Ginevra Weasley. Mrs. Potter, you married Mr. Weasley," she gestured to Ron, who barely even reacted. Shock had simply overcome them. Their love lives didn't seem to matter when they were hit with the fact that their children from an alternate universe were now in theirs. Madame Bones continued, "Mrs. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you had two children: Rose and Hugo Weasley. Mr. Potter, you had three: James, Albus, and Lily Potter."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione whispered. She was pale and just a bit green. Harry knew she was thinking the same thing he was.

They had seen the condition of the prisoners. It had been horrible. Some of them had been sick, half-dead. Some had been missing limbs. They were all skinny and dirty and bleeding and crying and screaming. It had been an awful sight.

Their children had been among them.

"You will take them in," Madame Bones said sternly, staring them down, "They have nowhere to go. You will take these children in and give them a home. You will also help the others find homes of their own. You will make sure they get settled in this universe."

Silence. Madame Bones suddenly looked sympathetic as she continued talking to the quiet adults.

"Mr. Weasley. You are dismissed from your position as an Auror. Mr. Potter. You are dismissed from your position as an Auror. Mrs. Potter. You are dismissed from your position as a Ministry Employee."

* * *

In order to compensate for the seventy two new patients at St. Mungos, they had magically expanded an area of the Long-Term Care ward in order to create a new ward specifically for the seventy two.

The ward was rather grim. A dozen Healers wandered around, discussing treatments in pensive tones. It was a rather plain area, as the hospital did not have enough money to decorate the new expansion like the rest of the hospital, yet none of the patients seemed to mind. They were more concerned with other things.

Harry walked through quietly, holding Hermione's hand tightly. Ron walked behind them, and Madame Bones led the way.

"One of my men has already explained to them the situation," Madame Bones informed them as they walked, "They have also informed other families. For example. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander."

Harry couldn't help but look in. There were two identical twin boys, eleven years of age, lying in a single bed. There was another bed there, but it seemed that one hand abandoned it. They were slumbering peacefully, one with their arm wrapped protectively around the other. They were pale and skinny, but seemed to have been healed of any injuries and cleaned up quite a bit.

"Lysander was tortured… rather extensively. The Healers tried their best to heal his injuries and they could heal most, but there was extensive brain damage. Most of it was healed, but his hearing was damaged severely. He is deaf."

She read this off a folder and there was a grim look over her face. Harry felt sick. They continued walking down the hall.

"Molly and Lucy Weasley," she said quietly from outside the door. A brunette child of around twelve was quietly reading a book, her knees pulled to her chest as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Another, red-headed girl around the age of sixteen, sat rigidly on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. It took Harry a moment to realize that the girl was blind, "Daughters to Percy Weasley and Audrey Rodriguez."

"Percy," Ron breathed, looking a bit pained. After all, Percy Weasley hadn't spoken to his family in years.

Madame Bones simply nodded and they continued down the hall. After what seemed like forever, they stopped in front of a room. Like the other rooms they had seen, there were two bed. Unlike the other rooms, there were more than two people. In fact, there was eight.

The eldest, a young man of twenty one with vibrant blue hair, sat in a chair. A woman not much younger than him with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a long scar across her right cheek sat beside him, leaning into his embrace.

On one bed, a blonde boy with grey eyes and pale skin lay, staring at the ceiling under a blanket, completely ignoring the other inhabitants in the room. On the other bed, another boy around the age of thirteen sat quietly with his knees pulled tight to his chest, messy black hair and green eyes watching as a girl of the same age with bushy, auburn hair and brown eyes spoke excitedly, holding a book in front of her that Harry could not see the cover of. A teenage boy a little older than them sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing a ball against the wall, and two younger, red-headed children of the age of eleven lay on the floor together, whispering together as if in the middle of an intense discussion.

"Madame?" Ron whispered to the woman.

"This is Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's room," she explained quietly, "Some of Albus' family seems to have snuck out of their rooms, though."

Harry didn't even register the name of the other boy. His eyes immediately darted over to the boy in the bed, who was obviously Albus Potter, his son. Seeing how much the other teenage boy in the room looked like the child on the bed, he could quickly figure that that was James.

James… Ever since his parent's death a year before when they were in a tragic car accident on their way to visit his Aunt Petunia, he had said that if he had children, he'd name them James and Lily.

Before he had time to really think, Madame Bones stepped into the room, causing them all to fall silent and turn to them.

The blonde girl sat up immediately. The blue-haired boy stared as if he'd seen a ghost. The two red-heads on the floor looked up and watched them tentatively. The bushy-haired girl talking to Albus fell silent, and Albus bit his lip hard. James stopped bouncing the ball and averted his eyes.

The blonde boy, Scorpius, didn't even look at them.

"I was under the impression that this was Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's room," Madame Bones said, raising her eyebrows at the others.

None of them responded, all too shocked to respond. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the same situation, staring at the children in surprise.

It was different to actually see them.

The boy on the floor, who Harry assumed to be Hugo, was staring at Ron and Hermione with large eyes. His lip startled to wobble and tears sprung to his blue eyes.

It was Ron who sprang into action.

"Come on, don't cry, buddy," he said with a reassuring smile, strolling into the room. He sat on the floor in front of Lily and Hugo, "My face isn't that scary, is it?"

A teary laugh escaped Hugo's lips, and then he suddenly launched himself at Ron, wrapping skinny arms around him and crying into his chest. Ron didn't even question it, wrapping his arms around the sobbing child and comforting him.

In their universe, Ron was the only one of them who was a father. After a short-lived marriage to Lavender Brown, she had given him a son: Jacob. Jacob was currently sixteen, and was currently at Hogwarts.

It was painfully obvious that Ron was the only one who had any idea how to deal with children.

"Has the Healers said when you can leave?" Madame Bones asked the children, who, other than Hugo, were completely silent.

"Whenever we can, ma'am," the blue-haired man responded. He was staring longingly at Harry, who likewise had no idea how to react.

Madame Bones gave a quick nod, "Well, you five," she gestured to the two children on the floor, the two on the bed, and James, "Will be leaving with these three."

Harry's eyes ran over the five children, taking them in. He could easily tell who was who. Lily lay on the floor next to Hugo, looking up at Harry with wide, brown eyes. Her hair was red and fell limply on her shoulders due to malnourishment, though he was sure it would become vibrant and healthy after a while. She was dreadfully skinny and pale, a smattering of freckles covering her cheeks, and seemed to be sticking close to Hugo. Harry could see the resemblance to Ginny clearly, but the only thing he could think of when he looked at her was his own mother, who had only passed a year prior. It made his stomach stir.

Hugo was practically clinging to Ron. Blue eyes and red hair, he was a near spitting image of Ron. Though, Harry could see some of Hermione in him, too. His hair was much bushier than Ron's own, and he definitely didn't have Ron's height. Freckles covered his face. He looked nothing like Jacob, Ron's son in their universe, who was tall and whose hair was blonde, though tinged slightly red. The only similarity that Harry could see between Jacob and Hugo was the blue eyes.

On the bed, Albus sat, warily staring at them. He looked just like Harry, small and skinny and messy black hair that seemed to stick up in every direction and bright green eyes that stared at him looking torn, as if he wanted to hug Harry like Hugo was hugging Ron but was afraid to. Really, if Harry hadn't already been informed by Madame Bones of Albus' age, he would have thought he was a bit younger than thirteen, which made sense. Harry had always been a bit short, and so had Ginny.

The girl on the bed, Rose, reminded Harry heavily of Hermione. She was taller than Hermione was at that age, having definitely inherited Ron's height, yet while her hair was a dark auburn color rather than the brown of Hermione's, it was bushy and pulled back into a messy ponytail. She, like her brother, had some freckles, but not as much, and she held an air of intelligence around her, as well as something he couldn't quite place. The biggest thing he noticed about her, however, was her wide, brown eyes, so much like Hermione's own, that seemed to pierce through his soul as if judging him.

Lastly, James. There was something different about him than the rest of the kids. He was taller, more around the height that Ron had been at his age, so Harry figured that that must have been passed down through the Weasley gene or perhaps Harry's own, as his father had been pretty tall as an adult. He had messy black hair, like Harry's own, and brown eyes that mirrored Ginny's. His skin was pale and though he was skinny now, something told Harry he didn't use to be. Something told him that the teenager had probably used to play quidditch and been rather strong. He wasn't sure what it was, be it Harry's own quidditch experience or the fact that this was his son (even though he'd never met him before), but he just knew it. He had some of the Weasley freckles, but very few, and reminded Harry heavily of his own father. The boy's lips were tight in a scowl, though, and he seemed rather angry over something that was beyond Harry's knowledge.

These were his children. Er, his counterpart's children. They were the children he could have had. Or, at least three of them were. The other two were Ron and Hermione's, but Harry was married to Hermione, so did that make them his step-children? Or was it even right to call them his children, as their real parents were dead? Was it even right to make these children face mirror copies of their deceased parents?

Harry was suddenly rather unsure about the entire thing.

Madame Bones was speaking, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Lupin, I have notified your parents. Your father is on his way and has already agreed to let you stay at his home until you can get on your feet."

She was speaking to the blue-haired man. That knowledge shocked him. He had expected something different. He'd expected a tall, pale, dirty blonde hair boy with amber eyes like Remus' own. Not a man with fairly tan skin (the tannest in the room, almost as if he hadn't been held hostage for so long), bright blue hair, and green eyes that was just a shade darker than Harry's own. When Madame Bones spoke, the man's hair just shades slightly, just enough for the Harry to realize that he was a metamorphmagus.

"And Miss Weasley," Madame Bones spoke to the blonde, "We are in the process of getting in contact with your parents. Your mother is a difficult woman to get in touch with, and your father is currently out of country on a business trip."

Weasley… Harry peered over and tried to see if he could figure out who her father was. She certainly wasn't Ron's or Ginny's, as Harry knew who their children were. It was rather difficult to tell, though. The woman definitely took after her mother, whoever she was.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy," she spoke, turning to where the blonde boy was lying in bed, pointedly not looking at them, "We are also in the works of contacting your family."

She said nothing other than that, and a jolt ran through Harry at the realization at who the boy was. Draco Malfoy's son. Their universe's Draco had a son, Orion, who was only a little older than the child lying in the bed. Harry was not on very good terms with Draco, who used to ridicule Harry, Ron, and Hermione in school. He'd mellowed out a bit with age, but last time he had been forced to have a conversation with the pureblood, the man had mocked Harry for having three children, asking Harry if he really needed so many 'spares'. To Draco Malfoy, children were all about keeping the Malfoy name alive, and only one was necessary.

Harry severely doubted that the man would take in the poor child.

Scorpius didn't even acknowledge Madame Bones, simply pulling the blanket closer to him. Harry saw Albus flash the blonde a sad look, but Albus never said a word.

Ron had shifted lightly. He was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, one arm wrapped comfortingly around Hugo, and he spoke up, "Well, have you lads been eating hospital food all day? I'll admit, it's better than some places, but I think you could all do with some ice cream. What do you say?"

Lily, who until now seemed to be on the fence about speaking up, suddenly darted next to Ron with wide eyes, "Ice cream? Can I have strawberry?"

Ron clapped his hands, grinning. He was definitely taking this a lot better than Harry and Hermione, who had yet to even be able to say a word. Neither were very comfortable around children, and the shock had rendered them speechless. Hermione had entered her focused mode, seeming to take in every detail around her as she stood at the door.

"Alright, kids. Let's see, who wants to come with me on a daring trip to escape the hospital?" Ron grinned mischievously.

"Mr. Weasley," Madame Bones said sternly.

Ron winced and then turned a grin towards Hugo, "Well, isn't she fun?"

Hugo gave a small grin, wiping away tears off his face. His eyes were red, but bright. Rose was watching the scene almost longingly, but she didn't get involved.

"Alright, what kind of ice cream do you guys like? I'll bring it here, since _someone_ won't let you guys have any fun," he shot Madame Bones a smirk. Harry was surprised that Ron even dared to do that, as Madame Bones was not someone to mess around with, but he saw the elderly woman fighting back a smirk. Obviously, she was approving of Ron's attitude. It was at least keeping the kids, or some of them, happy.

"I like vanilla," Hugo piped up, a bit shyly now.

Ron grinned, "Ah, yes. I do as well. Rosie?"

The girl practically flinched at the sudden nickname. She grabbed the edge of Albus' blanket, playing with it nervously in her hand, "Mint chocolate chip," she whispered.

"Oh, you girls and your mint," he tossed Hermione a teasing look, and she smirked lightly back at him, "Albus?"

The boy didn't speak. An alarmed expression came over his face, and Rose quickly spoke up for him, sounding much more confident than when she spoke for herself, "Albus likes chocolate."

Harry frowned lightly. That was a bit odd. No one questioned it.

"James?" Ron asked the teen, who sent him a hard look.

For a moment, Harry was sure the boy wouldn't answer, but then he spoke in a voice laced with barely concealed anger, "I don't want any."

Ron raised his eyebrows lightly, but he didn't say anything about his tone, even if it looked like he wants to.

He doesn't feel that it is his place.

"James likes chocolate chip cookie dough," Lily pipes up. James shot her a glare, but she just raised his eyebrows at him and he suddenly softened, turning from her.

"Alright," Ron spoke, smiling, "And what about our two lovebirds over here?"

Teddy and the blonde girl looked a bit surprised to be included, but Teddy spoke up, "Oh, you don't have to get me anything. Victoire likes vanilla, though."

"Nonsense. I'm getting all of us ice cream," Ron said with a lopsided grin, "What do you like?"

"Well, in that case, I'll have the same as Vic."

"Great!" Ron said with a nod. He pulled himself to his feet but before he left, he turned to Scorpius, "What about you, Scorpius? What do you like?"

There was a long moment of silence before the blonde slowly turned towards them. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, as if he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why Ron was including him, before he spoke in a raspy voice, "Chocolate."

"Alright, this should be pretty easy. You should hear Violet when I ask her what she wants. It gets so complicated," Ron joked as he left the room, "I'll be back shortly with ice cream."

With Ron gone, the room fell into silence. Madame Bones coughed lightly and then said, "Well, I should be going. Many more rooms to visit. I'll be back later."

And then she, too, left.

Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet, still standing near the door like he had the entire time. The kids watched Hermione and him for a long moment before beginning to move. Lily climbed onto the bed beside Albus and reached over him to grab a book that was on his bedside table. Harry briefly saw the title, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." An annoyed look passed over Albus' face and Harry almost smiled at the normal reaction from the boy.

Lily climbed back off the bed and onto the floor, laying on her stomach with the book. Hugo mirrored her pastor, leaning over so he could read it too, and they begin whispering over some of the creatures. James went back to bouncing the ball. Victoire leaned back into Teddy, who gently ran his fingers through her hair. Rose hesitantly picked up her book again, eyeing Harry and Hermione nervously, and started to read silently. Albus, looking a bit wary, reached out and tapped her arm twice, to which she responded by suddenly saying, "Dumbledore's alive."

Now that Harry really thought about, Dumbledore must be rather important in their universe. Albus Dumbledore had been their Headmaster, and he'd been extremely powerful as well as having defeated Grindlewald in the past, but that was it. He didn't play a major part in Harry's life other than being the Headmaster while he was at school, and had now retired and was probably living a rather happy life somewhere in Muggle London.

Yet, their universe's Harry had named his son after him.

It was amazing how many differences the universes had. He wondered what the change was. After all, that was how universe's varied. One change that created multiple changes. It could be something as small as someone deciding to eat spaghetti instead of fish, or as big as Hitler winning the war. Whatever the change, it always was amazing to see how it affected the universe.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry turned suddenly to see a little girl of four years running down the hall towards them. She had black hair pulled back into pigtails and her grey eyes were bright with excitement. A grin appeared on his face at the sight and the girl ran into the room, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Cress," Harry greeted the child, "What are you doing here?"

Harry was in no way the child's actual uncle. In fact, if anything, they were god-siblings. Cressida Black was the youngest daughter to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, but due to the age different, Cressida had always called him Uncle Harry.

It was rather amusing when Sirius and his wife Cassiopeia, walked through Muggle London. The two were a bit on in their years, and many assumed that Cressida was their granddaughter. Often times they just laughed it off and explained that no, Cressida was their daughter, and the expressions that it got were often times hysterical. It wasn't like they could explain the spells they used to have Cress, anyway.

"Uncle Moony was at our house and he got a call," the girl said matter-of-factly, nodding with seriousness, "He said that he needed to get to the hospital right away! So daddy said he would come with us."

That made sense. Remus spent a lot of time with Sirius and his family and Sirius would follow his friend anywhere.

"Where is your dad?" Harry asked the child with a grin.

"With Uncle Moony," Cressida said with a certain nod, "Uncle Moony's freaking out!"

"Freaking out?" Harry frowned lightly.

Cressida nodded, grey eyes wide, "Yeah. He can't find the room."

Harry's frown deepened further, but before he could say anything else, another voice entered.

"Cressida! There you are!" It was Sirius, running up to them, "Harry!" he said, surprised, "What are you… doing here…"

He trailed off at the sight of the children in the room. James no longer had the disgruntled expression on his face, but was now staring at Sirius in something akin to awe. The others were staring at the scene in surprise. Lily hopped up and practically ran over to Sirius.

"You're Sirius Black," she breathed, staring up at him as if he was Merlin himself.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the girl, "I am."

She stuck out her hand promptly, a wide grin on her face, "My name is Lily Luna Potter. My daddy talks about you a lot. He says that you were the most loyal, funniest, strongest person he knew. Or… he did," her face suddenly fell.

A wide array of emotions flickered over Sirius' face. He glanced at Harry, then back to Lily, "Potter, you say?"

She nodded, looking suddenly sad and subdued, "My daddy is… was… Harry Potter. But… he died," she hugged herself around the middle, "But he's still alive here… Because this is a different universe. And you're alive here too! But not in my universe. You died a long time ago there. But daddy really loved you, so that's why he named his son James Sirius."

She pointed over at James, whose expression looked both irritated and amazed.

A slight smile graced Sirius' lips. He gave another glance at Harry, and then said, "I guess Moony wasn't the only one to get a call."

"No, he wasn't," Harry said awkwardly, not really sure what to say. James Sirius… if he had a son, he would have named him that.

"Well, Moony is currently searching for the boy that they called him about. He doesn't seem to be in his room," Sirius said with a slight smirk.

Teddy got a sheepish look on his face, "Oops."

A wide smirk appeared on Sirius' face now as he strolled over to Teddy, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Ah, I had a feeling you were the Teddy I heard about. And I bet I can guess your mother."

Teddy blushed and a small grin appeared on his face. He seemed to be trying to appear at ease, but Harry could see the tenseness in his shoulders.

And then Remus Lupin was at their door, probably having overheard the conversation with his advanced hearing, looking pale and surprised.

Teddy's composure flew out the window. He shook lightly and Victoire grabbed his hand reassuringly.

"Hey, dad," Teddy whispered and Remus bit his lip hard, a shaky smile on his face.

For a moment, Harry wondered if Remus was going to respond at all, and then Remus crossed the room. Teddy stood up from the chair, and Remus took the young man into his arms, hugging him.

Harry suddenly felt guilty for his reaction to meeting his children for the first time. He hadn't even spoken to them, and couldn't find it in him to do so.

Hermione seemed to be in the same boat as him, as she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly.

They weren't ready for this. At all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I decided to write this up instead of doing homework. Oops.**

 **So, this is an idea that's been in my mind for a while. Here's a quick explanation of events if you didn't really understand it in the story.**

 **In this alternate universe, Harry and Ron are aurors and Hermione is a ministry employee who's department is in charge of a device that lets you move through alternate dimensions. A Serial Killer (who will be explained more later) was captured and in Auror custody but managed to get away, break into Hermione's department, and steal the device. She hopped into Canon universe and basically committed genocide, killing nearly everyone (this will be better explained later as well). Hermione creates another device and the three of them chase after her. They find her hiding out in Malfoy Manor and try and catch her, but she manages to get away. She leaves a bomb (which will also be further explained) in the dungeon and the trio are forced to either leave the prisoners in the dungeons to die or bring them with them across dimensions. They choose to bring them with them, unaware that some are their own children.**

 **Some major changes in this universe: Voldemort never existed so the War never happened so Harry's parents survived. However, they were killed in a car accident a year prior on their way to visit Petunia (this will be discussed further). Sirius and Remus also survived. Remus never married. Sirius did and had kids. Ron married Lavender Brown, had a son, and they got divorced. Harry and Hermione got married but have no children. (Yes, this is a Harmony story. I ship Hinny and Romione a lot, but this is an alternate universe so things are different.) Draco did not marry Astoria (who he married will be revealed later) and has a son.**

 **Also, Ron mentioned a girl named Violet. She will be explained later, as well. As will the children's behavior. Remember that they've been through a rather traumatic experience. Also, before anyone says anything, Ginny will be appearing soon**

 **If you have any questions, leave them in a review and I'll try and answer them. Leave in constructive criticism you have or anything you think will be neat to see in this.**


End file.
